Federated Territories
The Federated Territories, commonly abbreviated to FedTer is the largest and most powerful government on Earth, comprising the green zones of Eurasia and the west coast of North America. It is a representative democracy. History Born in Fire On the Night of Fire, the Age of Superpowers ended violently when more than eight billion people perished in a single nuclear exchange. Civilization fell and the bioweb collapsed. This was to be humanity's darkest moment. In the year NT50, fifty years after the Night of Fire, several city-fortresses of the Joseon Green Zone signed an agreement, the Sunrise Pact, covering trade and mutual defense. As more states joined this alliance it would become the Federated Territories. This new federation was protected by a strong industrial base and a powerful military. In northern Joseon, Kettel Industries created the FedTer's first industrial zone by retooling ruined factories from before the war. Trade with offworld powers such as Maquise Spinner further expanded the new economy. The space colonies needed raw materials which could only be found on Earth, while the FedTer needed technological items which they did not yet have the capability to produce. Strategy for Peace The Federation Council follows a doctrine of Peace through Stability; considering the greatest threat to peace in the post-apocalyptic Earth to be the scarcity of resources. The Dead Zone, incapable of producing enough food to feed its population, remains a dangerous and unstable place. The Federated Territories, provides aid to Earth's other Green Zone federations, notably those which have been established in Mesoamerica and the Trans-African Green Zone. It also undertakes efforts to rehabilitate parts of the Dead Zone using modern biotechnology. These actions are being opposed by certain Dead Zone warlords, who fear the erosion of their authority. The Federation Council presses for diplomatic rather than military assimilation of Dead Zone fortresses into the federation. Diplomacy FedTer's greatest ally remains Maquise Spinner. The history of the two peoples is deeply entwined. Maquise factories produce many of the mecha used by the Solar Navy and Federation Defense Force. The Federation Council also retains positive relations with most other legitimate terran governments. On the other hand, relations with the Lunar Overlord government have been strained by that state's expansionist policies, economic isolationism, and human rights abuses.FedCon intelligence believes that the Lunar Overlord Government wishes to extend its military influence beyond the moon. Culture The Federation is a huge nation containing many distinct areas in the Green Zone. Citizens of the FedTer are said to have Fortress Mentality. In the early days after the Night of Fire, survivors built great fortresses to protect themselves against ravagers and biomonsters. Only those people who could be trusted by the other residents were allowed to live in a fortress. Secrecy and nonconformity were potential signs of a traitor or spy, so these traits were repressed. Life was very hard during the nuclear winter, so there was no place in a fortress for freeloading either. Like anything else, fortress mentality has its good points and bad points. On the good side, the residents of Earth tend to be outgoing, hard working, and generous. On the bad side they tend to be conformist, prudish, and nosy. Mecha are insanely popular throughout the federation. Various mecha competitions, from racing to arena combat, are held and widely televised. Famous cavaliers are treated as celebrities. Military There are two main branches of the military. The Federation Defense Force is responsible for defending Federation territory against military attack, while the Solar Navy is responsible for space defense and the protection of trade routes. Technology Category:NPC Factions Category:Governments Category:Factions in GearHead 1 *